The Chronicles Of Trunks
by NormaljeansXXX
Summary: Trunks and the rest of the surviving humans live in fear of the Androids.But he finds away to stop the evil duo, time travel.But when someone tampers with the machine, the half sayain is stranded in the wrong timeline. The world is in Trunks' hands now!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

**The Chronicles Of Trunks: The Last Hope**

Trunks listened closely to the radio. The news broadcaster's voice was cut off by a loud BOOM. "Trunks, don't go, please your all I have left, You can….", Bulma couldn't finish for her half-sayain son was gone in an instant. "Why, why does it have to be this way?", Trunks asked himself, on his way to fight the Androids. The city was in ruins, Trunks lowered closer to the ground barley visible underneath tons of rubble.

He slowly glided to the capital of what's left of the city. "Oh, look 18, its him, I say we kill him this time", the Android calmly tells his sister. The Android was in his late teens, he had long black hair, he wore a black short sleeved shirt over his white long sleeve shirt and torn jeans. His orange bandana around his neck blew ruffled against the wind as he motioned towards the son of Vegeta. "I agree 17, im tired of this little punk getting in our way", the other Android replied. This Android was a female, she wore brown boots, and a jean jacket. She had long blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"You two will pay for every single innocent life you've taken!", Trunks yelled.

"Look kid, you better enjoy the last remaining seconds off your life", Android 17 barked.

Trunks let out a grunt and bright yellow light brimmed around him. His purple hair turned bright yellow and his eyes turned blue. He was now a super sayain. Three years ago, his friend and mentor, Gohan was killed by the androids, and in result he transformed into what is to be said is every saiyans dream. Trunks now super sayain pulled out his sword and attacked the androids.

Trunk's sword missed 17's head by an inch, and 18 socked him in the jaw leaving Trunks on the ground. Trunks jumped up and gave the Android an elbow to the gut, and turned to the other and blasted them into the rest of a nearby building.

"I…I…I did it!", Trunks screamed.

The pile of rubble was knocked over revealing a very ticked Android. It was 17. His eyes were filled with anger and he transported behind Trunks. Before Trunks could retaliate 18 kicked him in his chest and was sent crashing to the ground by 17's energy beam.

"Im going to finish him"

"Well both do it"

"Alright"

The androids from two extremely bright energy orbs in their fist and blast the hurt Trunks into a river. The androids fly away, leaving Trunks for dead.

**_2 Years Later_**

Trunks opened his eyes and saw is mother standing over him. She had a concerned and worried look on her face She let out a sigh of relief and joy when she realized her son had awakened from his year long coma .

"Mom, im so sorry, I shouldn't have went, they are way too strong", Trunks murmured," Mom, I want to pilot your time machine.

"Oh Trunks Briefs, you don't even know if you have arms or legs underneath that blanket and you want to pilot the time machine?", Bulma questioned her only son.

TO BE CONTINUED…R&R please


	2. The Unexpecting Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

**The Chronicles Of Trunks: Part II: An Unsuspecting Guest**

NOTE: This Takes Place 1 Year After The Last Chapter

"Mom! Mom? Are you home?", Trunks yelled as he entered the house from grocery shopping. "Ma you home?".

Trunks set the grocery bags on his sofa when he saw a black figure run past the doorway.

"What in the world was that", Trunks thought to himself as he quietly snuck to the other room.

"MOM!", Trunks screamed as he saw his mom in the corner of the room.

Bulma was scrunched up in the corner of the bedroom. Her long blue hair was in her face, and she was trembling and tears ran down her sweaty cheeks. "Mom what is it?" Trunks calmly and quietly asked his terrified mother," What's going on?" Bulma lost for words, slowly lifted up her finger and pointed to the next bedroom.

Trunks left his mother and proceeded to the guest bedroom. Trunks entered the room and slowly inspects it.

There's nothing in h….

SWOOOOSHHHHH!

Trunks falls to the ground and looks at the ceiling. An reptile like creature was standing on top of him. His tail waving around.

"Ahhhh Trunks, I was hoping to find you here, I need to know where the androids are, can you tell me where?", the monster asked licking his lips.

"Who….who are you…what are you," Trunks managed to get out of his mouth

I am Cell, Dr.Gero's finest creation, I need to find the Androids to abs…, I mean kill them, it was Dr.Gero's last request.

Trunks thought to himself, why would Gero want to kill his machines? Should I believe this thing? Oh man think Trunks, Think.

If I tell you will you promise to leave my me and my mother alone?

"Yess, yeess I will". the creature replied quickly.

The creature left in an instant, leaving Trunks and his mother very puzzled.

The next day was the day of his Time Machine trip. Tears ran down Bulma's when she saw her grown son enter her machine, to bring peace to mankind.

The Time Machines side was tagged Hope, Her and Trunks decided that was the best thing to call it.

Trunks waved goodbye as he entered the time machine. He looked around and he noticed it looked kind of different, the red button was green. But he was to worried about meeting his father to worry about it. Bulma looked at her son one last time and whispered something to herself.

"Goodbye Trunks, Take care. He's in your hands now Vegeta, please take care of him."

The machine blinked and flashed and was gone in an instant.

To Be Continued…………..Please R&R.


	3. Time Crisis

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, don't its characters, wish I did, but don't.

Note: Sorry the last t chapters got screwed up when I submitted them, so I has to re write them. But now lets us continue with………..

CHRONICLES OF TRUNKS: CHP.3

"**TIME CRISIS!" **

The Time Machine spinned rapidly and fiercely. Something had been tampered with but Trunks couldn't tell, he to much on his mind. His father. Vegeta. What was he like? How strong was he really? These questions and many more spinned faster then the Machine itself in his head.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Trunks dropped his thoughts and spinned in his chair. The Machine was blasted, an energy blast? The young half sayain's arm was pretty messed up. It was a very serious burn. Before the Machine collided with the ground, Trunks leaped out of the smashed up window. The Machine blew into a oblivion soon as it made contact with the ground.

"No…no…NO!", Trunks yelled. He slammed his fists on the ground.

"I blew it, I…I…No, I let them down, I failed…", Trunks was devastated. Not only was he stranded, he was in the wrong time line and he let every one down. His mother, the people, Gohan, his father. Trunks got off the ground and wondered around, a few feet from the wreck.

Trunks froze in his tracks. It was Gohan's father, Goku.

"OH no, no no no no!", Trunks you screwed up big time", he told himself.

He was on Namek. It was the battle with that monster Freiza. His mom told him about it, many times. Trunks dashed behind the crash site, he couldn't be seen by them, it would ruin time. It was to late. Everyone stopped and stared at  
Trunks.

"Oh man, no this is where Goku was supposed to go Super Sayain, that blast was supposed to kill Krillen, DAMNIT NO!", Trunks buried his face in his hands.

"Hmm, What's this, another one of your friends Goku?". Freiza said.

Goku was in amazement and stood still.

"You FILTHY MONKEY, YOU ANSWER ME!", Freiza yelled. He was confused but tried not to show it.

Freiza shot a beam at Trunks. The half sayain rolled to the side dodging it. The explosion knocked him off balance.

"Leave Him ALONE Freiza!", Goku said, now standing up.Goku powered up and his Ki was charging up.

KA……….

ME……….

HA………….

ME……..

HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Goku fired the blast directly for Freiza. Freiza dodged it but it someone. The body fell to the floor lifeless.

"NOOOOO!", Goku yelled.

TO BE COTINUED……………… please review it really helps.


	4. Regrets

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, don't its characters, wish I did, but don't.

Note: Sorry the last two chapters got screwed up when I submitted them, so I has to re write them. But now lets us continue with………..

**CHRONICLES OF TRUNKS: CHP.4**

**What Have I Done? **

Trunks couldn't believe what he has done. He ruined time, he destroyed all hope of defeating the Androids. He kept waiting to wake up but it was no dream, it was definitely real. Now someone close to Goku was dead. Maybe it would trigger him to go Super Sayain, just maybe.

"Oh no what have I DONE", Goku shouted. His kamehameha wave had killed his….only son, Gohan.

"You will PAY FRIEZA!"

Goku, enraged attacked foolishly at Freiza. Freiza could sense his power growing rapidly so took no chance of being defeated. With a quick fist he pierced Goku's stomach. Goku was killed. He fell to the floor causing the planet to shake.

"NO!", Trunks yelled, he was now transforming. He attained his Super Sayain form and little beyond.

"What is this?", Freiza exclaimed. He trembled with fear as the young warrior surpassed his great power.

"I must stop you before you kill anyone else, I will restore this timeline, it wont end like this, AHH!", sweared Trunks. He pulled out his sword and chopped up Freiza into little bits. He blasted them into disingration.

The planet Namek roared with blast of lava and lightning,. It was soon to implode. That wasn't good. Trunks looked around for an escape. An escape pod, it was Ginyu's! Trunks entered the pod and redirected its coordinates to Earth. The planet shortly after blew into space dust and the pod barley made it out in time. Trunks put his hand on his head.

2 days later

Trunks finally entered Earths surface. He wondered if the Z warriors made it to Earth safely, if they did they'd be morning on Goku, and Gohan's death. Trunks roamed the Earth and reached the conclusion that he needed to go to the only place he knew where they'd be. Or where shed be. Trunks floated off the ground and sped of to his destination.

I know, I know very short, so ill make it up to you and make the next chapter long. So be prepared for next time on Dra..I mean Chronicles of Trunks. If you like this fic then you should check out one of my other ones, like Rouge Namek Of Hell which deserves a look at at..


	5. The Solution?

Disclaimer: don't own dbz duh.

_**Lord Vegeta is back at and is brimming with ideas ready **_

_**for you to read. My apologies for the looong wait. I've been busy with **_

_**school and such please enjoy the newest chapter in the ongoing **_

_**Chronicles of Trunks.**_

**The Chronicles of Trunks part 5: ****Solution??**

Since we last joined our time traveling hero, Trunks, he has made

himself at home at Capsule Corp and sat down with his mother Bulma.

Bulma: So let me get this straight. You are from the future and you are

now stranded in this timeline. And you were supposed to come warn us

about evil androids in a couple of years??

Trunks: Yes that's right. But in order to restore everything we must

bring back everyone Frieza killed. Well at least I hope that will do.

Goku was supposed to transform into a Super Saiyan after Frieza killed

Krillen. But just my luck my damn time machine got in the way. I swore

the coordinates were exact. Someone must've messed with them. Blast!

I've ruined both our timelines for everyone. My mother is now left

alone

with those monsters and...oh no...the other creature is still

wandering

around too...dammit dammit DAMMIT!

The thought of twice as many people dying made Trunks feel like

disappearing of the face of the universe.

Bulma: Hey! I got an idea that just might do the trick. And with you it

will be a piece of cake!

Trunks: Yea??

Bulma: Of course silly, I'm more than just looks you know.

Trunks blushed and smiled at that.

Bulma: The dragonballs! Here is the radar and the orange flashing

lights

show you where they are. You know what they do right?

Trunks: Yea my mother invents things too; I think you would like her.

Bulma: Hm you think?

Trunks laughed and said: Oh I know you would! He took the radar and

took off with a new filled hope. While searching for the dragonballs

Bulma decided to help her future son with his time travel while

skimming

through the design manual that Trunks left in his pocket.

Trunks thought to himself, "everything might turn out well. I still

can't believe that happened. Goku might never ascend in a super Saiyan

and that won't be good. And I almost forgot. My father! Where can he

be?? I have to find him as well, OR I WON'T EXIST!

_Note: I'm sorry the chapter is short but I thought I should put up one _

_anyway. An apology to my readers as this chapter is 2 years since the _

_last one lol I've been really busy as I'm in high school sophomore year._

_Well I hope you will continue reading the fic and feel free to share _

_your ideas and thoughts in a review. Thanks a lot I will be quick with_

_a _

_new exciting chapter!_

--


	6. My Father, The Prince Of All Saiyans

**Chapter 6!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball Z or any of its awesomely cool _

_characters. Damnit._

**The Chronicles of Trunks**

**The sixth installment!**

Trunks flew faster than a speeding bullet in search of his father. At

the same time the half-saiyan tried to gather his thoughts. And still he had to collect all seven dragonballs.

_"You really did it this time Trunks, you really took the cake_

_destroying the strongest fighter in the universe on accident!"_

"_Wait huh...I sense a power a couple of miles from here. Its my_

_father! _

_He made it back to earth, though it could have just been a few seconds _

_ago..."_

The young warrior sped towards his fathers energy signal was and sure

enough in the plentiful plains near South city, there It was the escape

pod which hadn't landed more than minutes before Trunks arrived.

_"Father..."._ Trunks landed before the damaged vessel and awaited for

Vegeta to emerge.

The Saiyan prince stepped out and took a look around quickly noticing

the purple haired teen in his presence.

"You! You're the disgrace who ripped me of my honor!

"What...what are you talking about?" Trunks said utterly confused.

Vegeta was dressed in what seemed like newly acquired saiyan armor

definitely not the sort of which he had worn on planet Namek.

He had obviously had made a few stops before coming back to Earth

considering his wounds had all disappeared and seemed to heal fully.

The prince also had a new step of confidence.

"You're the one who destroyed him! You're the one who violated my own

personal right of killing Frieza! I don't know who you think you are! I

am the prince of the most superior warrior race the galaxy has ever

seen! And you will be perfect for me to test my new Super Saiyan power!

Vegeta calmed down and simply laughed.

The warrior prince ascended into the only thing that mattered to him.

He was now a Super Saiyan.

The legendary status that was a supposed myth

to the Saiyan race. Vegeta believes he is now invincible. The prince

has

ascended.

Trunks had to make a decision fast. His father was about to attack him.

And for what? Killing the most evil creature in the universe? Is he out

of his mind? Maybe mom was right...maybe not...this isn't how he

thought

he would meet his father.

"Listen, Da...Vegeta! I'm sorry for killing Frieza! What was I supposed?

to do let him kill me and more innocent people! You surely can't blame

me for that!

"Humph, I can tell you are a worthy warrior. You must be if you managed

to obliterate Frieza. But that doesn't mean that I will not kill you

for

dishonoring me! Aghhh

Vegeta's black hair flashed gold and his brown eyes shined blue. He had

transformed.

"Consider you lucky to have my True Saiyan power tested on!

Trunks thought to himself.

_"He looks so strong, just as Gohan and Mom said! I won't fight him! I won't fight my own father!" Wait, I think I have _

_an idea."_

"Vegeta, wait. I am no match for you. I admit. But It would be an honor

if you could help me!

Vegeta sneared. "Ha I don't blame you for not wanting to do battle with

a super saiyan."

And help you!? You're asking ME to assist YOU? Ahaha. With what do you

ask a saiyan prince to help you with? Ahaha

The son of the arrogant Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at the great

pride of his father.

"In a couple of years, may 12th, 10:00 am, 9 km southwest of Southwest, two evil androids will appear. The will destroy anything and everything in their way. They feel no compassion for Earth or its people!

"I know this because I come from the future. A future where hope has

died along with almost everything I hold sacred. Even you were killed by the androids!"

Vegeta was caught off guard by this but kept his cool.

"Impossible. I am a super saiyan! It's apparent in this timeline of yours

I wasn't as strong as I am now. No machine is capable of beating a

saiyan much less than a saiyan prince!

"You must be so arrogant! They're stronger than you can imagine even a

super saiyan isn't powerful enough to beat them both!

"Hm. So I have years to train before these androids appear?"

"Yes. I'm sure Bulma will be able to give you access to a gravity

machine for training."

Vegeta thought and gave a dirty look.

"Oh the blue haired woman on Nameksei. The one who says she isn't

afraid

me. Humph. Where can I find the gravity machine?"

"Uhm well I'm not sure if she'll let you use it but I can talk her into

it. "I have to go right now!"

"Hey you wait! That there in your jacket! It's that device that locates

the dragonballs! Your planning to look for them aren't you?"

"Yes uh yea I am. The Namekseii dragonballs made their way to Earth after its explosion. According to the legend, the Namekseii dragonballs give three wishes to whoever summons the dragon."

"I KNOW what they do idiot!"

Vegeta fell silent and was obviously thinking.

"Oh hey! I know! Do you want to come? We can find them much faster that

way!

Trunks gazed at his father.

The boy's father gave his famous smirk and agreed to search for the dragonballs.

"_This is great! Just minutes ago I was about to fight with my own father_

_but now were gonna be working together to find the dragonballs. Ma's _

_gonna flip when I tell her about this! But c'mon trunks get serious._

_This is long ways from over."_

To be continued...

R&R please!

Next time on the chronicles of trunks.

Our purple haired hero is teams up with his father from the past! The

dragonball hunt is on to find and restore the greatest earths greatest

heroes and the destroyed planet Namekseii! Will Trunks be able to deal

his arrogant father and what exactly is going on through the mind of

Vegeta? And Can Bulma build the time machine from just the crumpled

blue

prints her son gave her?

Find out next time!!

--


End file.
